Abrasive
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Hook makes a bargain with Pan for Emma and her family to leave the island, but, the price is his cooperation, and his own refusal to leave the island forever.


**I HAVE BECOME OBSESSED WITH THIS PAIRING RECENTLY (BLAMING THE CHEMISTRY ON THE SHOW AND EXCESSIVE POOK VIDEOS) AND WANTED TO WRITE A LITTLE SOMETHING. SO, HERE WE GO!**

**Summary: Hook makes a bargain with Pan for Emma and her family to leave the island, but, the price is his cooperation, and his own refusal to leave the island forever.**

Abrasive-by PS

The discord of Neverland was hazy as Hook stumbled through the jungle, eyes bleary from all of the rum he had previously indulged in, the call of wild animals and lost boys echoing in his mind.

But, one particular noise stood out from all of the rest. The sound of his name, his real name, being whispered right in his ear.

The accented lilt of Pan's voice was unmistakable, and the pirate tried to ignore it desperately, but it was nearly impossible. When the ruler of Neverland wanted your attention he would have it.

"Good to know I have your attention," the words were actually said in his ear this time.

Startled Hook whirled around, eyes wide as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Peter Pan stood in front of him, lips parted as he stared at the pirate, eyes lingering over his leather clad form and up again to his face, and to look into his eyes.

"I didn't like it Killian," the younger male said, eyes hooded as he stared at the Captain, "I didn't like how she kissed you. Or, how you kissed back."

Blinking, Killian replayed the kiss in his head. Emma's soft lips against his before she pulled away, light eyes dancing before harsh words were spoken and she ran away.

"Sorry," he said finally, voice hoarse and croaking, "but sometimes little boys need to learn to get over things they can't control."

All too suddenly Killian's head was tugged backwards, neck arching as Pan's fingers clenched in his dark hair.

"You think yourself clever my Captain?" The boy's eyes were flashing, "you know I like it when you play," he murmured, "but not when you play with words like this. You're mine, don't forget that."

How could he forget that? Peter had branded it in his mind long ago, and had never let him forget who made him up when he was at his lowliest.

Sensing a change in his prey Pan loosened his hold on the coarse clumps of hair in his hands, letting Killian relax his muscles a bit before he leaned closer, breathing against his victim's lips.

"Don't run from me Killian, we can be more again, you'll see. We can rule together again. You know how much I loved being with you before, just join me and we can be what we were."

Killian stared up at him, cerulean eyes cloudy, "we can never go back to what we were. No one can. We just have to endure what we are now and hope that it gets better."

Disgusted Pan growled and threw his pirate to the side, hands clenched at his side as he watched Killian fall to the ground.

"You will be mine once again," he told the pirate, "I'll make sure of it."

Before Killian could say or do anything the boy was gone, disappearing into his isle and away from anyone he didn't want to be by.

Tired and frustrated the pirate leaned back on the ground, not bothering to worry about Lost Boys as he positioned a rock for a pillow. If Pan wanted to kill him after all of this time, he would do it himself…

Killian woke up to the sound of his title being called out, the snap of breaking twigs alerting the pirate to others entering his clearing and searching for him.

Slowly, he opened his blurry eyes to see the figure of the resident "prince" standing over him, hands on his hips and his sky blue irises piercing into his head.

"Hook," he said distastefully, "we were wondering where you got off to."

Grunting at the pain in his head the captain sat up, blinking a few times, "no need to worry mate, just went off for a bit to think, and ended up here for the night."

The prince's disapproving gaze remained on him, "after winding down with a few drinks I suppose."

Killian grinned, "ah, that didn't go remiss either I suppose. Now, why don't we head back to your lovely family and see how we can get to Pan today, shall we?"

Charming looked as though he wanted to say something but he remained silent as Killian stumbled to his feet and towards the trail that the prince had entered from previously.

Charming watched him go, glancing back for a moment before starting off after him…why would Hook sleep here of all places, he thought, after all, it was surrounded by thorns…

Pan felt twitchy again.

Every nerve in his body was alit with want and deception, and he could feel the happenings of Neverland in his very veins.

Killian was back. His pirate had come home. Back to him.

Except, he wasn't alone. And he hadn't come back for Pan.

But that will change, the boy thought to himself as he leaned back against his thinking tree. Killian would want him again, he had once, what was stopping him from a second time.

But, this was Killian.

Killian, who pirated and captained a ship that had once invaded Neverland; Killian, whose brother Pan technically let die. Killian, who was smarter than all of his Lost Boys combined. Killian, who was the only one allowed to call him Peter, the only one he allowed close at all.

Killian was a hunter, but with Pan he became the prey. The type of prey that was kept close and safe from harm, the type that was coveted for personal use. That was why he wanted to protect Killian, that's why he had made thorns surround the man in his sleep last night, so that no man or predator would attack him in one of his most vulnerable states.

Now, things were no different. Pan had always wanted him, from the very second he stepped on Neverland's shores, and for some time he had had him too. But then things changed, and Killian began to seek revenge on the man that killed his former love and took his hand. Pan was still angry and jealous over that.

But he was here again, and this time he wouldn't escape, Pan would make sure of that…

The sun was setting once again, and Hook was beginning to feel woozy from lack of food and sleep.

Emma had kept them going at a brutal pace all day, and Hook felt like passing out by the time she called for a rest, by the urging of her mother.

Nearly panting the captain threw himself up against a tree, good hand reaching into his coat to gather his flask, taking a quick drink before looking around him, memory already categorizing the place.

He and Peter had come here many times before, the boy claiming that he liked the tranquility of the flowering trees, but Killian knew it was because it was the center of the island. The center of Neverland.

Granted, it was a nice spot, and Peter had always looked beautiful sprawled out in the ivy here, but it served as a painful reminder of times past and best forgotten.

Even now though, he could remember Peter's whispered words in his honeyed voice, his mocking eyes lighting up whenever Killian spoke back in low tones of love and sweet things.

That was the thing though, it was always Killian doing the sweet talking. Peter had never given him flowery speeches, or the one phrase he wanted most from the boy.

"I love you."

He had said it a million times before, to Pan and to various others, but hardly ever was it said back. It didn't bother him much, but, he wanted the boy to say it back more than anything in the world.

Angry at himself now, Killian shook his head, taking another swig of rum and banging his head back, breath stuttering his throat as he imagined that glorious face of the isle's ruler.

He had to forget him, he had to. It was the only way to move on, the only way to survive.

But you can't forget him, something inside of the pirate whispered, Peter Pan was the reason for your existence once, and you have a hard time forgetting things that mean the most to you.

This was all true, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Peter Pan was had a big impact on his life, while at the same time, he was the bane of it as well.

Fed up with his own thoughts Killian sighed gently and wandered over to the make-shift camp that was being set up, moving to assist with preparations for dinner…

The moon was high over the island when Killian woke up again, eyes popping open with a gasp when he heard the cries. The younger Lost Boys were crying for their lost families again.

He had been too long without that sound, and he had forgotten how lonely and heart-wrenching it was.

"It's pathetic, isn't it?"

Killian turned over on his side to stare up at the demon boy hovering nearby. Pan wasn't looking at him, instead, his arms were crossed as he stared off into the depths of the surrounding forest, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why is it pathetic," Killian asked, voice hoarse from sleep, "they miss their homes and loved ones. They miss their families."

Pan scoffed at that, blinking slowly, "they don't have to miss them. They could forget about their pasts, they could accept me and the others as their only family, the only ones to love them."

Killian knew that last part was for his benefit only, as the boy had never shown any love for the Lost Ones he took care of; he was mediocre with them at best, a little unfeeling towards them, but mostly he ignored them unless he wanted the attention.

"They want to go back Pan," the captain said instead, ignoring the other's previous words, "they want to go home."

Pan looked at him then, sea glass eyes cutting and deep, "home? What home? The homes they once knew are long since gone, and the ones they loved long since dead. I haven't collected a new Lost Boy in decades, and the ones who are here now are hardly even aware of the time that has passed."

True, time did move differently here on the island; what was minutes in Neverland were probably weeks in the real world. But the Lost Boys had no idea about that, their leader didn't tell them, so they didn't know.

"You should tell them," Killian said quietly, glancing down at the ground, "they deserve to know what happened to the lives they could have led."

Pan rolled his eyes, "why make them mourn for things they will never have. It is better for them to be blind to their sorrows then to have to carry them around for the rest of their days."

Killian sighed, "you'll never learn, will you?"

Pan's eyes narrowed momentarily before he was on top of the pirate, straddling his hips, hands braced on either side of his head.

"You'll never learn," he stated, glaring down at the other man, "you never listen to what I say, even when it is in regards to you, you follow your own path half of the time," he paused to glance down at the brunette's lips, "and this will be your downfall."

Killian didn't move, just continued to stare up at the boy, breaths shallow and even before he spoke, "what would you have me do?"

Pan smirked, "come back to my camp. I can keep you safe. I'm the most powerful thing on this island, and I can take on any of these 'heroes' without even really trying."

Killian raised a brow, "why don't you just give up the boy? Then they would leave."

They, not we.

Pan paused for a moment, staring down at him again, pink lips parted as his brows furrowed, "if I did," he started off slowly, "would you stay behind?"

The captain opened his mouth, but no words came out.

If he stayed here with Pan now, if he said yes, he would never be able to leave. Pan would keep him prisoner, and captive, leaving no room for escape.

He would have to leave behind his new found love with Emma, and would have to leave behind his revenge as well.

He would be in ruin.

But he had been in ruin once, and he had come back from that. He could do it again.

So, with one quick breath he licked his chapped lips and looked back up into those sea foam eyes, taking in the wide, dark pupils that swallowed him up, "yes."

Those plump lips broke out into a grin, and Killian knew that he was doomed…

When Emma woke up in the morning something felt off.

The air around the camp was thick, and the sounds of the forest were mute. Everything was still.

Sitting up slowly the blonde looked around, ears and eyes open to catch the hint of movement when the sudden sound of crunching twigs and footfalls sounded.

Startled she reached for her sword and leapt to her feet, aware of her parents and Regina doing the same before the person crashed through the undergrowth and into the clearing.

"Mom!" The voice was like starlight and love all wrapped into one; Henry.

Emma rushed forward, Regina at her side as they both swept him in their arms, clinging to the boy as though he was the only thing left in the dissolving world.

"Henry! How did you-I mean-what?"

Henry moved back after a moment of embracing his two mothers back, "it was Hook, he came to Pan's camp in the dead of night and helped me escape! He told me to go and to find you. He said that he made a deal that granted all of us freedom and passage off of the island."

Emma frowned, her brow crinkling in confusion, "what? But how?"

The answer came in the form of another's voice, "by making a deal with me."

Surprised the whole group whirled around, laying eyes on Pan who stood but a mere distance away.

Emma growled, "Pan!"

The boy clucked at her, "now, now, you should respect your superiors." He leapt down from the root he was standing on to be at ground level with them, "now, as I said before. Hook and I made a deal, he gave himself up to grant you safe passage off of Neverland, with your whole family, and Rumplestiltskin too."

Charming blinked, "he…gave himself up for us?"

Pan glanced at him sharply, "in a way, yes. So, you should be appreciative of his cause and leave. Now."

Emma frowned at him, gripping her sword tighter, "we're not leaving without him! He gave himself up to protect us, the least we can do is try to get him back!"

Pan chuckled lowly at her, "don't be ridiculous. He wanted to be here, otherwise he wouldn't have made the deal. Captain Hook doesn't just do what others tell him to do," he raised his brows with a smirk, "at least, it's difficult to make him do what I please."

Snow stepped forward a bit, her hand still on her husband's arm, "you monster! What have you done to him?!"

Pan's face went blank again, "nothing. And I won't do anything that he doesn't like. Which means, I won't kill you, but, I will make you leave." He lifted a hand, and before any of them could do anything a shroud of magic swirled over them, clouding the vision of Pan and Neverland before everything went black…

Killian sighed from his spot on a log. Only hours ago Pan had told him to go into his camp and find the boy, Henry, and to free him. He had done as was commanded, then, he retreated into the jungle again, knowing that Pan would find him once he expelled the intruders from Neverland.

He was sad to think about Emma and her family leaving, being thrown back into their world with magic without a single thought, but what could he do? He was already giving up his own freedom for theirs, his own life.

"They're gone."

The words were a devils whisper and Killian exhaled shakily, reaching inside his coat for his supply of rum, ignoring the way he felt Pan's eyes on him.

"Did they fight?" The words were slightly choked and the pirate wondered why he even cared.

He heard Pan huff a laugh, "does it matter?"

He thought about it for a moment, taking a gulp of sweet rum, "no," he said after the alcohol burned its way down his throat, "I suppose it doesn't."

The boy sat down next to him, Killian watching him out of the corner of his eye, "it's just us now," he said quietly, as though to make it more intimate, "just us and our kingdom."

Killian resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "there aren't any kings in Neverland Peter, just you, and me, your pawn."

Pan pulled a face, "you're not my pawn Killian, you're my knight at the very least, if not my queen."

The pirate did roll his eyes this time, pulling another drink from his flask, "and that makes me feel so much better."

Pan moved closer, his side brushing against Killian's as he snuggled closer, "good," he said, "it should."

Killian moved his head to look at the boy, admiring the curve of his cheek for a moment before he sighed, "look, I don't know what you want from me, so you'll have to give me a small clue."

Pan snorted, lifting his head and moving so that he was on his knees on top of the fallen tree, taller than the pirate now, "what," he said, voice filled with mirth, "the pirate needs a hint at where the treasure is? That's cute, but very dull." He moved his hand up, brushing it against the lapels of the captain's coat before snagging his fingers on the coarse stubble on his jaw, "It's simple really, what I want. I want your loyalty, and I want you to be grateful. I could have destroyed your friends, but I didn't. I was merciful. Now," his eyes flashed bright, "say thank you. Properly."

Biting his tongue Killian leaned forward, pressing his lips dryly against the others momentarily before pulling back, "thank you." His voice was dry and Pan did little more than grin at him wryly.

"You have to do better than that laddie," he said warningly, fingers running along the captain's neck in a frightening manner.

Annoyed and a little intimidated Killian licked his lips then moved closer once again, his bad arm going to wrap around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. Then, he leaned in some more, his breath tickling the wild boy's lips, "thank you." Then, they were kissing, hungrily, as though they had not had one another in centuries, which, Killian supposed, was almost true.

Pan bit at his lip, drawing blood, uncaring of the pirate as he pillaged for his own benefit. His hands moved to tangle in Killian's hair, tugging as though he yearned for more with each kiss.

But Killian refused to give in to him, not tonight, not while he was still in mourning over his former life and freedom.

Flustered, he pulled away, gasping for breath and wincing at the pain of his hair being pulled by greedy fingers. Breathless he leaned back, taking in the boy's flushed face and deadly eyes.

"Not tonight," Killian breathed out, licking his lips and still tasting Pan on him, "not tonight."

Pan's face fell and darkened, breath evening out quite suddenly, "I see," he said quietly, "well then," he got up slowly, like a cat on the prowl, "we'll see about tomorrow." He was up and away before Killian could even blink; the boy on the other side of the small clearing, back turned towards him.

The pirate swallowed, "tomorrow."

There wasn't a nod, instead, there was a simple swirl of tropical wind and Pan was gone…

When Killian woke up in the morning he was aware of the twittering of birds, and the smell of eggs and bacon. The smell reminded him of times of old and he felt slight sorrow as his stomach growled for the food.

"Good morning."

The greeting was quick yet happily chirped, as if the owner was in a good mood on this particular morning.

Sitting up the captain laid eyes on the resident boy king, the lad stoking a fire physically, and checking on a pair of sizzling eggs and meat.

"Morning," he muttered back finally, tousling his hair with his good hand and blinking quickly to dispel any leftover sleep sand.

Pan looked up at him after a moment of silence, "I've brought your ship back to port, it's waiting for you near some of the outer islands."

Surprised the pirate blinked, "um, thank you." He hadn't expected Pan to do him any kindness, especially not after what had happened yesterday, but, with the demon boy you could never tell what he was going to do next, or what his ulterior motive or game was.

The boy grinned back at him after another moment, small teeth even and pearly in the morning sunshine, "you're quite welcome my captain. But, there is one small catch to having your ship back."

Ah, he should have known. Killian sighed as he stooped down to slide an egg on a wooden plate that Pan quickly provided for him, "what's the catch?"

Pan watched him as he sat back to eat, "you can only allow me on board, and it will be a place for us to be able to talk."

Killian thought it over, "simple enough terms," he said as he shoved a piece of steaming yolk into his mouth, "anything else?"

Pan's eyes zoned in, shark like, "yes. You have to start listening to me. I can't have you running rampant as you once did. You will be by my side again, as before."

Again, referring to the past, but, Killian supposed, it was the past that made us up.

He chewed quickly and swallowed, "fine. But know this," he met the boy's eyes then, his own turning to steel, "I won't be kept on a leash. I won't mindlessly kill for you this time, I'll think on my own."

Pan smirked, "of course Killian, you do know how I like that brain of yours."

Killian didn't trust him for a second, but at the least the food wasn't poisoned…

Pan had pulled the Jolly Roger up close to shore so that it was only a quick boat ride to the beloved ship, its gleaming sails catching the sun and wind alike.

When Killian arrived he ran his good hand over the polished railing, inhaling the familiar scent of wood and turpentine, the salty air blowing and making everything seem safe and sound.

"I've never understood your love for this ship." Pan. Safe and sound was gone now.

Killian sighed and turned to look at the boy, the younger sitting on the small stairs that led to the Captain's deck.

"It's one of the only things I have left to remind me of my past," he told the boy, walking towards him, pausing when he arrived at his side, "much like that doll you used to gaze at for so long." The cruel words were whispered in one pale ear before Killian breezed past, clambering up to the steering wheel.

Pan followed him with his eyes, turning his head when his gaze only went so far, "there was a reason behind that doll," the boy said angrily, eyes flashing dangerously, "it reminded me of things I had once lost, and things to never lose again."

Killian let a small grin come to his face, "sounds heavy. Maybe you should get rid of it."

The demon smirked then, even teeth shining like pearly daggers, "I did. I gave it back to its owner and never looked back."

Killian snorted, "you never look back."

Pan glared, "you always look behind, that's your problem."

The pirate shrugged, "someone has to look back, otherwise we would forget why we do the things we do."

Pan was suddenly beside him then, breath hot and sweet on his cheek, fingers coming up to caress his jawline and to play with his earring, "don't underestimate me my sweet Killian, I never forget," he leaned ever closer, "and I never forgive."

Ruffled Killian turned his head, feeling a small bit of vengeance when Pan moved back, "good thing for us then love, there's nothing to forgive."

Peter narrowed his eyes, taking in the tone of his voice, "you like to play games, don't you pirate."

It wasn't a question, it was just a statement, and Killian found himself bristling at it, "what of it," he asked, good hand brushing nervously against the compass he had drawn long ago for Baelfire.

Pan edged closer, grin playing at his lips, "I like games, and you know this. I can't help but think that you want me to be lured in, with the way you're talking."

Killian looked at him for a moment, watching those ever shifting eyes with his own calm ocean ones before he grabbed the back of the boys head and brought him in for a brutal kiss.

Peter took and gave with the kiss, grabbing onto Killian's hair and latching onto his lips with a tangled tongue and sharp teeth. His nails dug into the pirate's scalp, but Killian found that he didn't care as he wrapped one arm around the boy's waist, dragging them backward and down towards the stairs.

Pan gave a quick gasp as he was scooped up into his pirate's arms, the world spinning as the captain traveled down the steps and down into his captain's quarter's, the boy being tossed onto the bed.

Killian followed the smaller male as he bounced a few times on the bed, covering those pouting lips with his own before the demon could say anything.

Peter's hands came up again, both of them grasping at Killian's hair before he tugged at it, pulling the pirate away.

Killian was about to curse him, but stopped when he saw Peter blink, then, both of them were void of clothing, the boy's magic coming out to play.

Killian said nothing to the wild boy, just leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his collar bone, wanting this to last and be over with all at once.

Peter ran seeking fingers through his hair once before gripping onto his neck, tilting the pirate's head up and looking him in the eye, "you are mine," he said in a husky voice, his words a promise and a threat both, "you will never leave my side again."

Killian gasped, gulping down air and looking straight at the other male, unable to look away until he muttered a single word, "yes."

Peter smiled at him, eyes softening for a moment, plump lips smug and destructive, "good."

Then, he pulled Killian into him, the soft tight heat of the boy swallowing him and making him insane. Peter gasped out from under him, cries echoing in the silent room, his mouth covered moments later by his lover's, sparing him the embarrassment of having his voice heard out loud.

Killian thrusted hard and passionately, all of the memories of these past shared moment flooding him before he could stop them, making him feel and remember and want, and love.

Peter was here, he was real, and he was alive with him, and that was all that Killian could take before he gave one last final push and spilled over, groaning his release to the world, the sound of Peter's last cry singing out to him.

They laid there after that, panting, Killian holding the boy close to his chest as Peter dragged his fingers over the pirate's sweaty chest.

"You have to hold true to your promise," Peter said breathlessly after a while, looking up at him, "you have to be with me forever."

Killian swallowed, licking his lips and tasting the boy there, "I promised," he said quietly, voice scratchy and hoarse, "didn't I?"

"Yes," Peter said, eyes clear and calculating, "you did. And I'll hold you to it."

"I know," the pirate whispered, closing his eyes, trying to shut out the world, which, in all respect, was impossible since the boy snuggled up to him and reminded him: Killian Jones would never again be alone.

**PHEW! WELL, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! IF YOU LIKE THIS PAIRING YOU SHOULD TRY TO WRITE SOME, AS THIS SHIP DOESN'T HAVE A LOT OF FANFIC FOR SOME REASON, SO TRY IT OUT! THANKS AGAIN AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

.


End file.
